Best Christmas EVER
by angelsinstead
Summary: This Christmas story is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live including Todd, Starr, Blair, Cole, Marty, Patrick, Sam, etc.   Will everyone get what they want for Christmas?
1. Christmas Surprises

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This Christmas story is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story has been written as a Christmas gift for my dear friend Melissa. Hope you like this, Melissa. Merry Christmas!

~*~Chapter One : Christmas Surprises~*~

Todd entered LaBoulie wearing a Santa Claus suit. He wanted his first Christmas back with his family to be special. He couldn't wait to see his granddaughter Hope's reaction when she saw him dressed up as Santa. He also wanted to surprise his nephew Sam, considering this was the boy's first Christmas after the death of his father.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Todd called out in his merriest voice as he stepped through the door, a bag of gifts slung over his left shoulder.

"Ohhh myyy!" Blair exclaimed as she approached him. "It looks like Santa is here!"

"Santa has brought gifts for everyone," Todd said as he handed Blair the huge red bag which was packed full of presents.

"First you dress up as Spiderman, then the Wolf-Man. Now it's Santa Claus," Blair said to him quietly. "What will it be next?"

"Ohhh I dunno," said Todd with a laugh. "Where are the kids?"

Suddenly Hope came running in from the livingroom. When she saw "Santa" standing there in the foyer, she stopped in her tracks. "Hope, it's Santa," Blair said to her little granddaughter. Staring at her grandpa in the Santa suit, Hope didn't look too pleased.

"Ho Ho Ho!" said Todd as he reached out for his little Peanut.

"Not Santa. Gampa," said the little girl as she quickly jerked off Todd's fake beard.

"Ouch!" grumbled Todd as the glue from the beard got stuck to his skin. "Well, I guess that didn't go so well."

Blair laughed. "Where is the food?" asked Todd. "Santa's starved."

Blair put the gifts under the tree, then lead Todd into the kitchen as he carried Hope. Todd reajusted his beard as he walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Starr decorating Christmas cookies. "Something smells good," said Todd with a grin.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Todd said to Sam as he attempted to hug the boy.

"You're not Santa; you're my uncle!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're just not fat enough, Santa," Blair told Todd when she saw his downcast expression.

"I've failed as a Santa Claus," Todd said with a laugh as he put Hope down and went over to raid the food. "Ohhh, well. There's only one way to fatten Santa up!"

Todd grabbed a Christmas cookie and began munching on it. "Dad, you're crazy," Starr said with a smile. "We haven't even had a chance to frost those yet."

Todd shrugged. "Tastes good anyway," he said as he gobbled the rest of the cookie down and went to pour himself a tall glass of milk.

"Having a good Christmas, Shorty?" Todd then asked his daughter.

"Yes, I'm taking Sam and Hope on a sleigh ride later," Starr informed him.

Just then, Jack walked into the kitchen and approached his family. "Why is dad dressed up as Santa?" he asked Blair.

Blair and Todd looked at each other in amazement because it was the first time ever that Jack had referred to Todd as "Dad" and not "Scar-face." For Todd, that was one of the best Christmas gifts ever. He could not stop grinning under his fake beard.

"I want some money," Jack said to Blair. "I am going to the movies now with my friends."

"On Christmas day?" Starr said in surprise.

"Stay out of it, Starr. I just want to have some fun tonight," Jack said snidely to his sister.

Blair handed Jack some cash and the teenager hurried out the door to meet up his friends. "I can't believe you just did that!" Todd complained to his ex-wife. "Why would you let him go off on Christmas to be with his friends? Christmas is for family!"

"I'm sorry, Todd. But I really don't feel like arguing with him today," responded Blair. She was tired of fighting with Jack and having him ruin everyone's fun.

"Speaking of family, where are Tea and Dani?" Starr spoke up.

"Tea wasn't feeling well, so they are having Christmas at home," Blair said sadly. "Things have been tough on her with Victor being gone and considering that she's expecting a new baby and all..."

"Ohhh, that's terrible. They should be here," Starr stated with disappointment.

"Yes... and now I am spending Christmas without TWO of my kids," spoke Todd with a grumpy look on his bearded face.

"Cheer up, Santa," Blair encouraged. "The festivities have only just begun."

No sooner had those words left her mouth when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" said Starr as she scooped up Hope in her arms and went to answer the door. Blair, Sam, and Todd followed after her.

Starr pulled open the front door to find Marty and Patrick standing there in the frosty December air. "What in the world?" gasped Starr.

"Well, what a surprise this is!" exclaimed Blair.

Todd didn't know what to think. Looking at Blair, he was convinced she had known all along that they were about to recieve 'surprise' guests.

"We've brought a Christmas present for Starr and Hope," said Marty with a bright smile.

Suddenly Cole stepped out from behind his parents. He went into Starr's arms and hugged her so tightly. Starr was so shocked she could not speak. Cole then kissed his little girl on the cheek. "Surprise!" said Cole as he gazed into Starr's eyes.

"How-?" Starr asked him when she had finally found her voice.

"I just got out of prison and my parents came to get me so I could spend Christmas with you and Hope," explained Cole.

"Come in, everyone," Blair offered. "Come in out of the cold." Marty, Patrick, and Cole stepped inside the foyer. Marty was brushing the snowflakes off her red coat as she gave Todd a beautiful smile.

"Hello, Todd," she said as she looked him over in that Santa suit.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked her with a little frown.

Marty just laughed softly as she stood next to Todd. She kept gazing at Todd, amazed to be in his presence again after all these years. She had to admit; he looked kind of cute in that Santa suit. Todd wondered what she may be thinking about when he noticed a slight smirk upon her face.

Meanwhile, Blair had taken Patrick into the kitchen to prepare him a mug of hot chocolate. "This is great, Blair," he said with a grin as he sampled the sweet, chocolatey treat. He hadn't seen Blair in years, and he was surprised that the spark was still there. He suddenly couldn't wait to get her alone and away from the house full of people. If only he could...

"Mom, Cole and I are taking Hope and Sam on that sleigh-ride now," Starr called out to her mother.

"Have a good time!" exclaimed Blair. "And everyone stay warm!"

"Alright. We'll get the kids all bundled up," replied Starr.

She returned to the foyer where she got Sam and Hope bundled up into snow pants and heavy coats with Cole's help. Very soon they were all ready to go. "See ya soon, Dad. Love you," Starr said as she kissed her father's cheek.

Todd hugged his daughter tightly. "Hurry back so you can open all those presents. Ho ho ho!" responded Todd.

"Dad, you're crazy," Starr told him again as she left with Cole and the kids.

"Santa doesn't have many brain cells left..." Todd spoke after they had gone. Now he and Marty were standing all alone in the foyer together. Where Blair and Patrick had gone was a mystery.

"I'm changing out of this Santa suit now," Todd said to Marty as the beard and velvet suit had become quite itchy. He was thankful he had thought to bring a change of clothing along. "Be back in a second." He headed up the staircase. Unbeknownst to Todd, Marty had followed along a few steps behind him.

Back in the kitchen, Blair and Patrick had finished the mugs of hot chocolate. "How would you like to go with me to the stables, Blair? We could ride our horses for old time's sake?" Patrick asked.

Blair happily agreed as she longed to spend some time alone with Patrick. "Let's go," said Patrick as he took her hand and went with her into the foyer to get bundled up. Neither of them even stopped to wonder where Todd and Marty may have gone.

Todd did not realize he was all alone in the house with Marty. He stepped into a bedroom and closed the door behind him. He removed the beard and the Santa cap, tossing them both aside. He was half out of his Santa suit when Marty entered the room. Todd looked at her in surprise when she just came strolling in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why did you pick this room, Todd?" she questioned him.

"I dunno. I just picked a room. Shouldn't you be off with Patrick or something?" Todd asked.

Marty knew why Todd had chosen this room in particular. It was the very room that had once been hers, the room where they had made love all those years ago. She couldn't stop the huge smile that came to her face.

"Patrick and I are no longer together. We didn't work out. We are just spending Christmas together here for the sake of our son who just got out of prison and for our sweet little granddaughter."

"Ahhh, well, I guess that's sort of a bummer for the Christmas memory book then, huh, Marty?"

"Not really. I wanted to come back to Llanview. I wanted to see you."

Todd stared at her in shock. "Me? Why?"

"You and I have unfinished business between us. Would you like a little help removing that Santa suit?"

Todd's eyes got huge when he heard her suggestion. "Wait. Why did you want to see me, Marty?" Todd insisted.

"Todd, when I heard you were back in Llanview and you escaped your mother's compound, I just had to come back and see you. I had to tell you how much you mean to me... how much you have ALWAYS meant to me," Marty said as she was gazing into his eyes. "I'm glad that you're back and that it's REALLY you. I'm glad Victor wasn't you, because I knew you would never hurt me like that... not again."

"It's true," said Todd as he drifted closer. "I could never hurt you again. I have regretted hurting you everyday of my life since that moment."

Todd pulled Marty into his arms and kissed her. As he wrapped his arms around her, neither noticed when the pants of his Santa suit fell silently to the floor. Todd could think of nothing but her sweet lips on his as she pressed herself against his chest. 


	2. Christmas Gifts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This Christmas story is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story has been written as a Christmas gift for my dear friend Melissa. Hope you like this, Melissa. Merry Christmas!

~*~Chapter Two : Christmas Gifts~*~

"Cole, I really can't believe you just got out of prison," said Starr as she and Cole were on the sleigh-ride with the children.

"Me either. But I am so glad I am out now; I missed you and our little Hope so much," replied Cole as he snuggled Starr while she sat next to him on the horse-drawn sleigh.

"We missed you, too," Starr told him honestly. "I tried moving on with James, but I just couldn't. All I could think about was that I wanted to be with you..."

"Do you really mean it?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Yes, I mean it. I still love you, Cole."

"I love you, too, Starr. I'm so thankful to be home," spoke Cole as his lips lowered onto hers.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile at Llanview Stables, Blair and Patrick were getting on their horses and setting out for a ride. "I've forgotten how much fun this could be," Blair called out to Patrick as they rode out into the cold.

"Yes, it brings back a lot of happy memories," Patrick hollered back to her as the chilling wind whipped at his long chestnut hair.

Blair's heart turned over in her chest as she gazed over at Patrick upon his horse. She realized in that moment how much she had missed him. In the depths of her heart, she knew that the two of them had a lot to talk about... but later- right now it was time for a little fun.

They rode their horses until their cheeks were rosy and their hands were chilled even through their warm, fuzzy gloves. Only happiness was keeping Blair warm as their horses galloped back toward the stables. "That was a lot of fun," Blair said as they stabled their horses.

"It was," Patrick agreed as he gazed into Blair's eyes.

"Patrick, is it true? Did you and Marty really split up?" Blair asked him.

"Yes, only our son was keeping us together. But now that he's grown up and ready to have a life of his own, Marty and I realized we were moving in other directions. She'll always have a special place in my heart... but it was time for me to let her go," Patrick explained. "So, what about you and Todd?"

"Ohhh there isn't a 'me and Todd,' and there never really was," Blair said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know how many times I have broken up with that man and gotten back together with him over the years... but never again. Been there and done that - end of story. Right now I am just concentrating on my kids. Starr's all grown up... with a little girl of her very own. And Jack's quite a handful..."

Blair sucked in her breath. "Then there's Sam. He's been going through a very tough time, considering Victor died," stated Blair.

"I'm sure. It always hurts ... when you lose someone you truly love," Patrick spoke.

As she gazed into Patrick's eyes, Blair knew whom Patrick was speaking of in that moment - their son, Brendan. It had been years since she had spoken his name outloud ... but even now, all these years later, the pain continued to rip through her chest just as much as it had at that very moment- that moment when they had lost their son. Only Patrick would know the depth of that seering pain, considering he was Brendan's father. Blair had never even gotten the chance to hold her baby boy or to properly tell him good bye after the tragic accident which had taken his life far too soon.

Placing her hand into Patrick's, Blair said, "Let's go to the cemetery." Patrick nodded as they left the stables together.

Minutes later, they were driving in the car as the heavy snow was coming down. "It was a day like this one... except then, it was the rain that was pouring down in sheets," Blair remembered.

Patrick glanced over at Blair, nodding his head. Amazingly that memory made him happy, not sad. They had been singing to their son when the accident had occured. It was a moment of bonding with their child that he would never forget.

Even as he drove, Blair held his hand. She clutched it tightly as though it were a life-line. When they had arrived at the cemetery, Patrick had pulled up along a row of graves. There in the distance they could see it; a small ivory stone which read in bold lettering: Brendan Thornhart. "I have nothing to bring him. No flowers- nothing," Blair said in a whisper.

"Then we'll bring him our love," said Patrick as he hugged her. A moment later, they got out of the car, walking together toward the little grave. Quietly, Patrick held Blair in his arms. Neither spoke as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"He should be here with us this Christmas. I wish he could be," Blair finally said.

"I wish he could be, too. But he'll always be in our hearts," Patrick reminded gently.

Going into his arms, Blair held Patrick so tightly. After a couple of minutes of just holding each other, Blair shivered. "It's freezing out here," Patrick spoke. "I need to get you warm."

After they had returned to the car, Patrick turned up the heat all the way as Blair rubbed her cold, reddened hands. "I'm not ready to go home," she admitted as tears shown in her amber eyes. "I just want to be with you..."

"I want to be with you, too, Blair," he told her with a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere..." she answered. "As long as I'm with you."

Patrick drove away from the cemetery, having no clue where their destination might be. It was Christmas, and today he knew he had been given the best gift of all- he had gotten Blair back. Although their son was spending Christmas with the angels, the two of them would be happy this day, because they were finally back together after so many years of being apart. He and Blair had many mountains yet to cross, but they had already been through so much and survived. Patrick just knew in his heart that now, finally, everything was going to be alright.

~*~o~*~

Back at La Boulie, Todd had carried Marty over to the bed. "I want to make love to you so badly, Marty. But I am afraid I will hurt you," Todd admitted.

"You won't hurt me, Todd. I believe in you... and I want this," Marty said softly as she took his hand and gently kissed each of his fingers. Her tender touch made Todd shiver.

"If I make love to you, I'll never be able to let go of you..." Todd said in warning. "After everything we have been through, we belong together..."

She nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "This time you'll stay?" she whispered.

"Forever," he answered as his lips lowered onto hers.

~*~o~*~

Tea and Dani had spent a lonely Christmas day at home without Victor. She was four months pregnant now and spending the holidays without the father of her child. Daniela had gone to bed, so Tea sat alone before the fire, thinking of the man she loved. *Ohhh Victor, I wish you could be here to see this baby when he or she arrives,* she was thinking as she took a small sip of her hot chocolate.

Just then, there came a knock upon the front door. Tea wondered who it may be coming to visit, considering it was Christmas day. She got up carefully and walked over to the door. As she pulled it open, she got the shock of her life.

"Tea, it's me," Victor spoke as he gazed at his beautiful wife.

"How can this be?" Tea gasped. "Are you real... or is this just a dream?"

Taking her in his arms, Victor let Tea feel that he was in fact real. "I'm definitely real... and this is not a dream," Victor said as he held her. "I just escaped my mother's compound. She faked my death ... and she's been holding me captive these past few months. She wanted to frame Todd in my murder to make both of us suffer."

"That's terrible," Tea said as she took Victor's hand into hers and they moved in out of the cold. "How did you ever get away from her?"

"It wasn't easy... but I knew I had to get back to you and Dani. I missed you both so much. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs sleeping," Tea replied.

"Victor, I have something to tell you..." Tea began hesitantly.

Looking at her, Victor was suddenly worried. Had Tea moved on without him? Had he lost his wife to his own brother?

"What is it?" he asked her quietly.

"How would you like to be a daddy again?" she asked as a slow smile came to her face.

"What-? You mean... Wow!" he gasped, tugging her into his arms.

"We're having a baby?" he asked with hopeful excitement.

"Yes! Merry Christmas, Victor," Tea said as he crushed her close in his embrace.

~*~o~*~

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Todd held Marty close. "Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's the best Christmas ever," Marty remarked.

Todd nodded in agreeance. "For you and me both."

"What's Blair gonna do if she finds out we just made love in her guest bedroom?" Marty asked Todd with a mischievious little giggle.

"She'll probably kick us out into the snow," responded Todd with a little chuckle.

"That's alright ... as long as I have you to keep me warm," Marty whispered as she placed a tender kiss upon Todd's sexy chest.

Minutes passed, and Todd just held her, feeling sleepy and content. He thought about Marty's words; that this was 'the best Christmas ever,' and to him it truly was. He had received the greatest gift of all- Marty's love. Her love meant the world to him, and now that she was back in his arms, he had all that he had ever really wanted.

Merry Christmas!

THE END


End file.
